Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuit devices in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and flash memory.
Flash memory has developed into a popular source of non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memory typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Changes in threshold voltage (Vt) of the memory cells, through programming (which is often referred to as writing) of charge storage structures (e.g., floating gates or charge traps) or other physical phenomena (e.g., phase change or polarization), determine the data state (e.g., data value) of each memory cell. Common uses for flash memory and other non-volatile memory include personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, digital media players, digital recorders, games, appliances, vehicles, wireless devices, mobile telephones, and removable memory modules, and the uses for non-volatile memory continue to expand.
A NAND flash memory is a common type of flash memory device, so called for the logical form in which the basic memory cell configuration is arranged. Typically, the array of memory cells for NAND flash memory is arranged such that the control gate of each memory cell of a row of the array is connected together to form an access line, such as a word line. Columns of the array include strings (often termed NAND strings) of memory cells connected together in series between a pair of select gates, e.g., a source select transistor and a drain select transistor. Each source select transistor may be connected to a source, while each drain select transistor may be connected to a data line, such as column bit line. Variations using more than one select gate between a string of memory cells and the source, and/or between the string of memory cells and the data line, are known.
In programming memory, memory cells might be programmed as what are often termed single-level cells (SLC). SLC may use a single memory cell to represent one digit (e.g., one bit) of data. For example, in SLC, a Vt of 2.5V or higher might indicate a programmed memory cell (e.g., representing a logical 0) while a Vt of −0.5V or lower might indicate an erased memory cell (e.g., representing a logical 1). Such memory might achieve higher levels of storage capacity by including multi-level cells (MLC), triple-level cells (TLC), quad-level cells (QLC), etc., or combinations thereof in which the memory cell has multiple levels that enable more digits of data to be stored in each memory cell. For example, MLC might be configured to store two digits of data per memory cell represented by four Vt ranges, TLC might be configured to store three digits of data per memory cell represented by eight Vt ranges, QLC might be configured to store four digits of data per memory cell represented by sixteen Vt ranges, and so on. While a number of binary digits of data stored in a memory cell is typically an integer value to represent a binary number of data states per memory cell, a memory cell may be operated to store non-integer digits of data. For example, where the memory cell is operated using three Vt ranges, each memory cell might store 1.5 digits of data, with two memory cells collectively capable of representing one of eight data states.
In programming memory, data values are often programmed using more than one pass, e.g., programming one or more digits in each pass. For example, in MLC memory, a first digit, e.g., a least significant bit (LSB), often referred to as lower page (LP) data, might be programmed to the memory cells in a first pass, thus resulting in two (e.g., first and second) threshold voltage ranges. Subsequently, a second digit, e.g., a most significant bit (MSB), often referred to as upper page (UP) data may be programmed to the memory cells in a second pass, typically moving some portion of those memory cells in the first threshold voltage range into a third threshold voltage range, and moving some portion of those memory cells in the second threshold voltage range into a fourth threshold voltage range. Similarly, TLC memory may represent a bit pattern of three bits, including a first digit, e.g., a least significant bit (LSB) or lower page (LP) data; a second digit, e.g., upper page (UP) data; and a third digit, e.g., a most significant bit (MSB) or extra page (XP) data. In operating TLC memory, the LP data and the UP data may be programmed to the memory cells in a first pass, resulting in four threshold voltage ranges, followed by the XP data (and, possibly, reprogramming of the UP data) in a second pass, resulting in eight threshold voltage ranges. Alternatively, in operating TLC memory, the LP data may be programmed to the memory cells in a first pass, resulting in two threshold voltage ranges, followed by the UP data and the XP data (and, possibly, reprogramming of the LP data) in a second pass, resulting in eight threshold voltage ranges.
In each pass, programming typically utilizes an iterative process of applying a programming pulse to a memory cell and verifying if that memory cell has reached its desired data state in response to that programming pulse, and repeating that iterative process until that memory cell passes the verification. Once a memory cell passes the verification, it may be inhibited from further programming. The iterative process can be repeated with changing (e.g., increasing) voltage levels of the programming pulse until each memory cell selected for the programming operation has reached its respective desired data state, or some failure is declared, e.g., reaching a maximum number of allowed programming pulses during the programming operation.
During programming of a second or other subsequent pass, prior or lower page bit information is typically stored in a latch or other volatile storage device, such as a register (e.g., a latch or other volatile storage) of page buffer circuitry of the memory. In some cases, this information may be read from the memory cells prior to beginning the subsequent pass. If a memory device is powered down abruptly during the subsequent programming pass, or otherwise loses power in an uncontrolled manner, e.g., asynchronous power loss, this prior or lower page data may be lost.